


Gwen

by TanithClaraComet_BillPip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanithClaraComet_BillPip/pseuds/TanithClaraComet_BillPip
Summary: Gwen is in a car crash, and Owen loses.
Kudos: 5





	Gwen

Gwen slowed a little to allow a car to pass, then drove steadily onwards. Cardiff has been the unfortunate victim of a snowstorm the night before last, and her drive to Torchwood 3's hub was a nightmare to say the least.  
She almost jumped out of her seat when she saw a car careering along the road, unable to stop. Cursing loudly, she pressed the accelerator, but was too slow.  
She felt a blinding wave of pain, then everything went black.

\------------------------------------------

"You know," said Owen, "if Gwen would actually pick up the phone, then we might know when we can go and deal with those Weevils."  
Jack glanced up, concern flashing in his eyes. "She's not picking up for you either?"  
"Nope," replied Owen, "I've left seventeen voicemails, and she hasn't replied."  
Jack tried to hide his worry in a façade of briskness. "Well then, we'll have to go and deal with those Weevils ourselves, won't we?"  
Owen sighed, trudging reluctantly towards the SUV. God, he was going to kill Gwen when she turned up.

The car slowed to a stop as they were diverted from their chosen route. "What happened?" asked Jack, ever impatient.  
Owen looked up and sighed. "Some idiot drove too fast on the ice and skidded into another car. Person who was driving was fine, but the person they hit is in intensive care."  
Jack looked up in alarm. "Gwen drives along here to get to the hub, doesn't she?"  
Owen gasped. He grabbed his phone and called one of his friends at Cardiff A&E. "Hey, James, have you got a car crash patient called Gwen Cooper? Average height, long black hair?" There was a pause, then Owen swore again and hung up.  
He shoved his foot down on the accelerator, his face hiding how scared he was. "We've got a new destination."

They arrived within fifteen minutes, and started running almost before their feet hit the floor. James was their to greet them and immediately showed them to Gwen's room. She was lying on a crisp white bed, her small frame curled up. A bandage adorned her head and there appeared to be dried blood in her long black hair. An IV was in her unbroken arm, and when Jack checked her pulse it was weak, almost dead.  
"Oh, Gwen," murmured Jack, stroking her head softly. Owen stood by her, his keen eyes never straying for a second from her chest, as though he was afraid that if her looked away she would stop breathing.  
They stayed vigil for the night, but Gwen didn't wake up.

\------------------------------------------

Gwen was trapped in a dark place with no walls and no floor, and she wanted to get out. She ran, her heart thudding in her chest, trying not to think of what Suzie had said, but of course when you try not to think of something it's all there is to think about.  
There was something in the dark, beneath her, above her, to her side and everywhere in between. She tried to run from it but it seemed that it was the only there to run to, and for all she knew she was running in circles, following the thing as it followed her.  
A light flickered above her but it snapped out as soon as she saw it. Then it was in front of her and behind her and everywhere, everywhere, drowning her, and she ran, screaming, into the light.

\------------------------------------------

Gwen woke up. It was slow, and Owen thought he was going to lose her so many times; all those times her heart slowed just a little, all those times their was the tiniest gap between two breathes. But then she woke, and all was forgotten.  
She sat up immediately, then looked around the room, her eyes wide and frantic. "Jack? What happened?"  
"Don't you remember?" replied Jack, confused.  
Gwen shook her head. "Last thing I remember, I was in my car, driving to the hub. Next thing, here," she said simply.  
"Some idiot drove his car too fast and hit you. You nearly died," explained Jack, exchanging worried glances with Owen. Despite his thousands of years of life expertise, he didn't know whether or not people who had recently been in a car crash were supposed to remember stuff.  
Gwen sighed. Her head hurt, and she didn't understand what the hell had happened to her. So, she sank back into sleep; once she had made the decision she couldn't fight it, no matter how much Owen told her that she had to stay awake.

\------------------------------------------

She was in that dark place again, that one with no walls and no ceiling and no floor, except this time their was no light. She knew there should be light.  
This time though, there was light shining from the thing's eyes. She fought it. She fought it for so long, she didn't know if she could ever stop. But she was tired. So tired. All she wanted was to let go, let it destroy her, but she had to get back, had to, if only for Jack and Owen and Tosh and Ianto and Rhys. They'd lost so much, she didn't want them to lose her too.  
So she fought, fought for the light.

\------------------------------------------

In the same room, Owen also fought. He fought to keep her heart beating, to keep her breathing.  
He refused to give up.

\------------------------------------------

Gwen lost.  
She fought so long, and so hard, and when the darkness came to claim her she fought that too. But sometimes you can't fight any longer, sometimes the fight is just too much and the darkness has to claim you. Sometimes.  
Gwen knew that.  
But she wasn't ready.  
But she still lost.

\------------------------------------------

Owen lost.  
He fought long and hard, but when the time came it was a battle he couldn't win. The person he was fighting for was already lost, and sometimes you can't find the things you've lost.  
Owen knew that.  
Owen broke, accepted. 

\------------------------------------------

Gwen was gone.


End file.
